Leap Day
Leap Day is a level-based platforming game released on the Apple App Store and Google Play on May 11th, 2016 and planned to be released on the Amazon App Store and browser. The player plays as a character that is trying to reach the gold trophy in each level. Levels in Leap Day are released each day and are created by an algorithm. Gameplay In each level of Leap Day the player has to reach the gold trophy at the end of the level. Each level of the game is created by randomly selecting pre-made level parts and assembling them based on a set of ruleshttps://twitter.com/mat_annal/status/703881504666030080, although there are also elements in each level that are randomhttps://twitter.com/Nitrome/status/679650576058216448. A new level is created every day and all players play the same level. Completing a level will grant players a gold trophy on their level list. Players will also be able to play levels from past days Each level in the game has ten checkpointshttp://www.nitrome.com/comments/?hid=846343&pid=845056&t=2&id=1405. Checkpoint can be unlocked by watching a video advertisement or paying with collected cherrieshttps://twitter.com/mat_annal/status/693693655387893760. Enemies Hazards Interactive objects Pick ups Announcements *'March 30th, 2015' - Leap Day was announced under the name Project Jump, and three mockup images shared *'December 23rd, 2015' - A Youtube video of Leap Day's gameplay was released along with more details about its gameplay. *'January 20th, 2016' - Mat Annal posted on his Twitter account a screenshot of Leap Day *'January 30th, 2016' - Mat Annal posted on his Twitter account a screenshot of the room used to buy a checkpoint *'February 11th, 2016' - Nitrome announced on Twitter that Project Jump has been renamed "Leap Day" and shared a screenshot of the game. *'February 20th, 2016' - Mat Annal shared on his Twitter account two screenshots of Leap Day. *'February 22nd, 2016' - Mat Annal shared on his Twitter account a mock-up image of the Waterfall background. *'February 27th, 2016' - Mat Annal posted on his Twitter account a screenshot of a level that uses the Castle Beanstalk background *'February 28th, 2016' - Mat Annal posted on his Twitter account another screenshot of a level that uses the Castle Beanstalk background *'February 29th, 2016' - Nitrome posted on Twitter a screenshot of the game. *'March 28th, 2016' - Mat Annal posted on Twitter a level that used the desert background. *'April 2nd, 2016' - Nitrome posted on Twitter a level that had Cactus Monsters. *'April 3rd, 2016' - Nitrome posted on Twitter three previews: a level that had Mud Monsters, a level that had a piece of scenery that showed two characters watching the game's protagonist on a television, and a level that had an egg. *'April 5th, 2016' - Nitrome posted on Twitter a level that had a selection of scenery that showed two characters inside a house watching the game's protagonist on a television. *'April 21st, 2016' - Nitrome posted on Twitter that the game had been submitted to the Apple App Store and Google Play and also posted an image of an king-like character on his throne pulling a lever. *'April 22nd, 2016' - Nitrome posted on Twitter an image of the gold trophy goal for one level and on Youtube a video of the generated level for April 20th, 2016. *'May 4th, 2016' - Nitrome posted that Leap Day will be released on May 11th and also posted a trailer of the game on Youtube. *'May 7th, 2016' - Nitrome posted on Twitter an image of the day select screen and highlighted how it displays achievements gained on each day. *'May 8th, 2016' - Nitrome posted on Twitter an image of the gold trophy at the end of a level that has a Fruit Crown. File:Project Jump in action!|The December 23rd, 2015 preview video File:Leap Day speedrun in space|The April 22nd, 2016 preview video File:Leap Day Out May 11th|The game's trailer Development During development, Leap Day was called Project Jump. Leap Day was worked on at some point before being temporarily put on hold in order to finish the first major update to Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire. At this point the game was in very early development, with the general game running and some of the game's art and enemies created. The game was initially revealed on March 30th, 2015, to make up for announcing that Nitrome Touchy would be discontinued, and Nitrome provided some information on the game's gameplay and also some mockup shots of the game. A single section of the game was used as the basis for each shot, only with a different background and different themed enemies for each shot. At this point in development the game was planned to be endless instead of level based . By July 24th, 2015, the game had entered mid development . On October 3rd, 2015, Nitrome mentioned that previously work on the game had slowed down due to the team behind it being affected by "various things", and out of the three other games being developed it was the least complete one, despite being started first. Despite all this, Nitrome added that the game's development should now be progressing at a faster pace. Nitrome posted on December 23rd, 2015 a video of Leap Day's gameplay and also shared information about the game's gameplay. From January 20th, 2016 onward, Mat Annal on his Twitter account and Nitrome on their Twitter account posted preview images of Leap Day. On February 11th, 2016, Nitrome announced that the game's official name would be Leap Day and shared a preview image of the game . On February 21st, 2016, Nitrome said that they were aiming to release the game in March 2016, but they were not able to meet this release period. On April 21st, 2016, Nitrome posted that the game had been submitted to the Apple App Store and Google Play . The following day, they also posted a video on Youtube of the generated level for April 20th, 2016 . On May 4th, 2016, Nitrome announced that the game would be released on May 11th, 2016, and posted on Youtube a trailer of the game . Mat Annal, one of the game's artists, was aiming for an art style reminiscent of what was considered by fans as Nitrome's "classic" style. Leap Day's gameplay progression was the result of one idea Nitrome had for an endless game with traditional gaming levels, as during the company's general game development, Nitrome was thinking of ways for its games to combine the endless genre with a level based system . All employees in Nitrome's office helped create level parts for Leap Day , as opposed to just the game's artist and programmer creating these level parts. Trivia *Following actions are a reference to Mega Man video game series: **The sound effect for jumping on an enemy and killing it is the same as the sound for shooting with the Mega Buster **the creation of the death sound for Leap Day's main character was influenced by the death sound of Mega Man . **Along with this, the dying animations of Leap Day's main character. **The animation of the main character teleporting away. References }}}} Category:IOS games Category:Android games Category:Mobile phone games Category:2016 games Category:Endless games Category:Level-based games